Beatrice Kircheisen
|-|Base= |-|Briah= Character Synopsis Born into a family with a history of knighthood, Beatrice was raised to believe in honor and valor. As such, she dedicated her blade to her Fatherland and was a member of the German army in the midst of World War II. She fought as a skilled soldier under Eleonore von Wittenburg until they both were recruited into the LDO. However, Beatrice quickly became disgusted with the methods the group employed and began to plot to destroy them from within while hoping to free her former commander and best friend from the thrall of its leader, Reinhard Heydrich. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-A | 1-A Verse: Dies Irae Name: Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen, "Valkyrie", Tenma Morei Gender: Female Age: 83 Classification: Former Longinus Dreizehn Orden #5 | Hadou God Cell Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Lightning Manipulation, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Barrier Creation, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual Attacks, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal Destructive Ability: Large Mountain level (The regular members of LDO have displayed the ability to harm each other with regular attacks, should be comparable to both Wilhelm and Tubal Cain), can bypass durability by attacking her opponent’s soul | Metaverse Level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should normally be at least somewhat comparable to the other LDO members, who can keep pace with her when using her Briah that makes her faster than lightning itself. Her Holy Relic can also shoot bolts of lightning speed at her enemies) | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Large Mountain Class | Metaversal Durability: Large Mountain Level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any weapon ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomba), regeneration makes her difficult to kill | Metaverse Level Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with Thrud Walküre, Tens of meters with lightning attacks | Outerversal Intelligence: Having trained for decades as a member of the Obsidian Round Table, Beatrice is a masterful combatant whose attacks are described as nothing less than artwork, reaching the limits of human potential in swordsmanship. Training in an endless of cycle of combat, death, and reincarnation as an einherjar of Valhalla has led Beatrice to recognize her own weaknesses and those of her foes, attacking Eleonore when the latter lowered her guard but remained cautious since she knew that the commander had no real openings. She is also an opportunist who seizes every opening she does see, cutting into Eleonore's neck after her mind wandered to the Beast with the support of her allies. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: *Respect Thread Versions: Base | Legion Reincarnation Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Holy Relic (A sword named Thrud Walküre/Holy War Thunder Sword that generates lightning) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah *'Holy War Thunder Sword: Thrud Walküre:' Beatrice's Holy Relic, the blade of the Valkyrie Thrud, daughter of Thor and Labor. It is a white saber that had been passed down several lines of German nobility until it came into Beatrice's hands and integrated itself into her soul. It has the ability to convert Beatrice's own blood into lightning, which she can infuse into her melee strikes or discharge the electricity as a ranged attack that grievously burns its victims. Briah *'Donner Totentanz - Walküre:' (For I Dance Like Lightning - Valkyrie) Beatrice’s Gudou-type Briah, her desire being “I want to be the light that guides my comrades on the battlefield”. When activated, Beatrice’s body turns into pure lightning, gaining its speed and characteristics and making it difficult to attack her physically as she is as intangible and ephemeral as real lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Immortals Category:Visual Novel Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1